What If? A One Tree Hill Fan Fic
by Tigger3Tutorwife23P.Sawyer
Summary: What happens when Dan chooses Karen and Deb doesn't want to keep her baby. Nathan and Lucas were raised by their parents, Dan and Karen. But after 17 years, Deb wants to know about the son she didn't want. COMPLETE Look for the Sequel called. Feelings Of
1. Remembering The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, cast, characters or otherwise. 

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I've started my second story. It's something I'm going to have to update on, but I hope you like it. Here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Remembering The Past**

Karen, a middle aged woman who looked to be in her late 20s but was actually 35 years old, stood behind the counter of her café in downtown Tree Hill. She was lost in her thoughts when her two boys walked in from basketball practice.

Nathan and Lucas, two 17 year old brothers, walked up and sat at the counter. "You okay?" The tall dirty blonde haired Lucas asked as he looked up at his mom.

"What?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at the two young men in front of her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay, mom?" The dark haired boy named Nathan said as he looked at his brother then back at his mom.

Karen looked at Nathan and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." She poured each a soda. "I just thought I saw someone…" Her words trailed off as she shook her head._ It couldn't be her_. She thought before focusing again on her boys. "So, how was practice?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Same as usual." Nathan said as he sat his soda back on the counter.

Karen nodded. "If you boys are hungry, you should order something now. Me and your father are going out tonight for our anniversary."

"Oh yeah, 18 years now, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…and speak of the devil." Karen said as Dan walked into the café, greeted by his wife. "Hey" She said before reaching up to kiss her husband.

The two had gotten married shortly after they found out they were having Lucas. A week after their honeymoon, they had to overcome their first obstacle…

Start Flashback

Karen was sitting on the living room of their two bedroom house when Dan walked in, looking as if he was about to cry. Karen looked over at Dan smiling, but was quickly worried at how he looked. "Dan, what's wrong?" She had asked as she to up and started towards her husband.

"You should sit down." Dan had said quietly as he helped his new bride down in a chair. _She's going to hate me_. He thought as he took a deep breath.

Karen looked at Dan as he told her about sleeping with some other woman…before he found out Karen was pregnant…and how she was now pregnant also. Karen said nothing as she concentrated on keeping her anger at bay. However, her face had softened when he proceeded to tell her that this woman, Deb was what he called her, didn't want to keep the baby.

"I need to ask you possibly the biggest favor ever…" He said looking up at her finally then continued. "I might be able to convince her to have the baby…as long as I take him or her after it's born.

Karen took a steady breath before she stood up again and walked over to Dan, wrapping her arms around his large frame. "Then do it," was all she had said.

Dan looked down at his pregnant wife. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and when the baby's born, we'll bring him home to meet his brother…or sister." She smiled as Dan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"Yeah…I know." She said with a goofy grin.

End Flashback

Dan had convinced Deb to have the baby. After he was born, he brought him home to Karen, who immediately adopted him. She took care of him and raised him as if he were her own. And in her mind, he was. As far as anyone besides her and Dan knew, Karen was his mother, in every way.

Dan pulled out a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Karen. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart." He said as Karen took the roses with a smile.

"Thank you." She put the roses up to her nose to smell them then looked back at Dan. "I love you." Dan put his arm around his wife and the two walked over to their boys.

Karen went to the back to find a vase while Dan sat down next to his sons. "Hey boys, me and your mom will probably be out most of the night," he started looking at the two teenagers next to him, "So no parties. Brooke and Peyton can come over if you four can remember the rules." He finished with a smile. "Just keep it clean." He added.

"Okay, Dad." Both said in unison.

"Oh and don't let Tim on my house again. Every time he comes over, something gets broken." Karen said as she came out with her roses in a vase.

The three guys laughed. "Okay, Mom." Nathan said with a nod.

"You ready to go?" Dan asked Karen, watching her admire her roses. She nodded as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

As they started to leave, Karen turned around to Lucas and Nathan. "And please grab something here. I don't want you two to eat me out of house and home."

"Bye Mom." Lucas said with a smile and a small wave.

"Have fun." Nathan said before watching his parents leave the café. He shook his head as he looked at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a menu.

"Dad told us to keep it clean…" He shook his head with a smile. "…Such a hypocrite. He couldn't even wait till after you were born to start making me."

"Eww, Nate, bad mental image." Lucas said with a disgusted look.

Nathan laughed. "Sorry." He thought for a minute. "Maybe your adopted."

Lucas turned to look at his brother with a confused look. "What are you talking about."

"Well, you are the only one with blonde hair." Nathan joked.

"We could always bleach yours." Lucas said, suppressing a laugh as Nathan reached over and hit Lucas in the arm. Don't you even think about it."

Lucas rubbed his arm as he laughed. "Damn, Nate, I was only joking."

"Your such a wimp." Nathan shook his head and laughed.

Lucas socked Nathan in the arm. "Ow"

"Whose the wimp now?" Lucas said as the two started laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I hope you like the first chapter. I know it's short, but there it is. Let me know what you think, then I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Tutor Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Cast, characters or otherwise. 

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. It should answer a few of your questions. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**

**Tutor Girl**

Haley James, a cute brunette, walked up to the two brothers. "You know what you want yet?" She asked as she pulled out a small tablet to write down their orders.

"Umm, yeah…I…" Nathan looked up at the girl. "Wow." He said out loud, not meaning to.

Haley blushed slightly then smiled. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Nathan looked down at the menu. "You should. I'll take a burger and fries, no onions…please." As Haley wrote down his order, he glanced at Lucas. "So, what's your name?"

Haley looked up, surprised. She had been working at Karen's Café for over a year now, and neither one of the guys in front of her had ever paid that much attention to her. "Haley James."

Nathan smiled. "Well, Haley James, I'm Nathan Scott, and this is my brother…"

Lucas…yeah…I know. I've worked for your mom for almost 2 years now." She said as the smile left her face.

"Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll be sure to pay better attention from now on."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "I'll have the same as him." He said putting the menu back.

"Okay." She wrote the number 2 beside what she had already written then turned back to Nathan. "It was nice to meet you, too." She smiled then turned to place their orders.

Lucas turned and looked at Nathan with a smirk. Nathan smiled at his brother. "She's cute."

"Uh huh." Lucas said still looking at Nathan. "You were so hitting on her."

Nathan looked shocked. "Since when bring nice, means I'm hitting on someone?"

"When it's a girl for one." Lucas said, grinning at the hurt look Nathan had planted on his face.

"Man, Luke, you make me sound like an ass."

"Well, you know what they say…if the shoe fits…" Lucas laughed as Nathan hit him once again.

"You better be glad you're my brother, and I have to love you…because otherwise I…" But Lucas never found out what Nathan would do. At that moment, Haley walked up with their plates, setting them down in front of each guy.

"Can I get you anything else?" Haley asked as she refilled their drinks.

"No, we're good." Haley nodded then walked away. "The fact is…if a girl doesn't look good, you don't give her the time of day." Lucas said as he put ketchup on his fries.

"That's not true." Nathan said with a full mouth. "And to prove it, I'm going to become friends with our waitress."

Lucas laughed almost choking on his food. "Yeah, because she's hot." The two laughed together as they finished their food.

The next day at school, Nathan was determined to start befriending Haley. He started asking around about her and found out that she was really smart, a tutor even, she comes from a big family and usually keeps to herself. When the bell rang for lunch Nathan walked to the courtyard with Peyton to meet up with Lucas and Brooke. As the four sat down at a table, Brooke looked over at Nathan. "So I heard that you've been asking around about little miss tutor girl over there." She said then nodded towards Haley.

Peyton looked at Haley then back at Nathan. "Why have you been asking about her?" She said, getting defensive.

Nathan also turned and looked at Haley before looking back at the others. "She works at my mom's café. She doesn't seem to have many friends and I'm just trying to be nice." Brooke and Peyton looked at each other then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Nathan asked with a little edge to his voice.

"Just the fact that tutor girl has been working at the café for a long time and now your gonna be nice?" Brooke said through laughs.

"And since when are you nice?" Peyton asked.

"Man, whatever." Nathan got up , threw his lunch in a nearby trash can then started walking towards Haley.

"Hey Nate, they were just joking." Lucas yelled after him, but Nathan kept walking.

Haley was sitting on a bench, eating her lunch and reading over what looked like an essay. "Hey Haley." Nathan smiled as he walked up to her. "Mind if I sit down?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Sure, I guess." She said as she moved her bag off the other side of the bench, wondering why one of the most popular guys at Tree Hill High was going out of his way to talk to her.

Nathan sat down and looked at the paper she was reading. "Is that the essay for English that's due next week?" Haley nodded. "I'm in that class too. But I haven't even started mine."

"Oh…" then it dawned on her why he was talking to her. "If you want me to tutor you…I can't. Sorry." She said as she put her essay into her bag and started to get up.

"No wait. I'm not asking for you to tutor me. I was just…making small talk." He looked up at the beautiful brunette. "Please stay."

Haley looked at him for a minute before putting her bag back down. "I'm sorry, but why are you talking to me?" She saw the hurt in his eyes and continued. "What I mean is…you've never talked to me before."

Nathan looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. "I know. Basketball sort of runs my life." He said then looked back up at her. "But I'm hoping to make up for it."

She looked at him quizzically then looked over his shoulder at a blonde woman who looked liked she was watching them from the parking lot. "And how do you think your going to do that?" She asked looking back at him.

"Well, I was hoping we could get to know each other. You know, maybe even be friends."

Haley blushed slightly as she glanced at the woman that was still watching them. "Do you know who that woman is?"

Nathan turned and looked at the blonde who immediately turned to walk away. "No." He turned back to Haley. "So, what do you say…friends?"

Haley sighed. "Fine, but you better not be messing with me." She said pointing her index finger at him.

Nathan laughed. "I'm not, I promise."

"Famous last words." Haley said as she leaned back against the bench.

"Okay, so, now that we're friends…tell me something about you." Nathan said with a sexy grin.

Haley looked from Nathan's face, to his arms and chest, and back up to his face. _Look at me, I'm sitting here talking to the hottest guy at school, who wants to be friends with me._ She smiled at that thought. "Well, from what I hear, you've found out a lot about me today, so why don't you tell me something about yourself."

Nathan looked at her then smiled. "Okay…you know my mom and dad, their great. My brother is a pain in the ass."

Haley laughed. "I mean something real…not stuff I already know."

Nathan nodded. "Okay…something real…" He thought for a minute then continued. "Well, I've played basketball since I was little. It pretty much is everything to me." As he talked, Haley looked at him…she really listened to him, and he liked that. It was never like that with Peyton. With Haley, it was just different. He liked talking to her…he liked how she seemed to hang on his every word, yet it wasdifferent from the other girls at school.

"So, what about your girlfriend…Peyton is it?" She asked

"Yeah, Peyton…what about her?" He asked looking over at his brother, Brooke and Peyton.

"Well, how does she feel about you trying to be friends with me…not that I'm some kind of threat to her or anything."

Nathan looked back at Haley. "Are you serious. Haley, why do you do that?" He asked, noticing that she didn't seem to think much of herself.

Haley sighed. "I'm smart…I put a lot into school and tutoring. I don't really have many friends. I'm not in the 'in' crowd or anything…not really on the same level…are we." She said looking away from him.

"Compared to me, who is pretty much counting on basketball to get into college…and friends…yeah, I have a lot, but not many true friends…and your right…we're not on the same level…so it looks like I have my work cut out for me to get up to yours."

Haley looked up into his eyes and smiled weakly. "Now I know your playing me…"

Nathan shook his head. "Haley, you got it all, beauty, brains…and probably more talent in your little toe then most of the girls...and guys for that matter, at this school."

Again, Haley blushed. _How did he have this effect on me_. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Nathan nodded his head as the bell rang for class. "Can I walk you to class?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah." The two got up and started walking back to the main building together. "You never did answer my question."

"And what question is that?" He asked as they walked into English class.

Haley sat down and watched as Nathan sat in front of her. "How does Peyton feel about you trying to be my friend?"

"I don't know…and honestly…I really don't care. That's her problem if she doesn't like me making new friends." Nathan smiled faintly before he turned and looked at Mr. Ellis as he walked into the class.

Haley smiled to herself as she got her things out of her bag and started taking notes. _This year just got very interesting._

After school was out, Nathan met Lucas in the locker room before practice. "Hey" Nathan said as he started to change into his practice uniform.

"Hey…Peyton's not happy with you." Lucas said as he too changed.

"What did I do now?" Nathan asked exasperated.

"Because of you spending all of lunch with that girl…"

"That girl's name is Haley." Nathan cut in.

"Plus walking her to class." Lucas finished then turned to look at his brother. "Do you like her?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "She's cool. And…she's a friend, okay."

Lucas raised an eyebrow but didn't push it any further. "Okay." The two shut their lockers and started for the gym.

"Anyway, I have bigger things to worry about right now then Peyton being jealous of me making friends." He thought back to the blonde woman who Haley had pointed out during lunch. _Was she really watching us?_ He thought as they walked into the gym and immediately started practice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys, that's the end of Chapter 2. Let me know what you think and I will try to get Chapter 3 up ASAP.**


	3. Secrets and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, cast, characters or otherwise. 

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's been sending in reviews. So…Here's Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Friends**

Karen was standing at the counter of her café talking to Haley when Nathan walked in. Haley turned and smiled at him as he sat down, putting his head on the counter top. "Hey friend." Haley said as Nathan groaned. "Hard practice?" She asked as she poured him a soda.

Nathan looked up and took a drink. "Thanks. God, I thought Whitey was never gonna let us leave."

Haley looked sympathetically at Nathan as she leaned on the counter. "So, did you ever find out who that woman was?" Haley asked, trying to get his mind off of basketball.

"Hey sweetie." Karen said as she walked up to the two. "What woman?"

"No, I didn't…" Nathan said then turned to look at Karen. "Hi, Mom."

"It was really kind of creepy actually."

"Yeah, there was this blonde lady at school today, who Haley swears was watching us."

Karen turned and looked at her son. "Blonde lady? How old was she?" She asked starting to get worried.

"Well, I didn't really get the chance to ask her…but she looked about your age, I guess." Nathan said then watched his mom tense up a little. "Do you know her?"

"Umm, I don't know. Nate, do you think that you could close with Haley tonight? I have some things I need to do."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay, Mom?" Nathan asked as Karen grabbed her purse and started to walk out.

"I don't know…" She said honestly before leaving.

Nathan turned and looked at Haley, who shrugged. "So I guess it's just me and you tonight." Haley said with a grin.

_That smile._ Nathan nodded. "Yeah looks like." He smiled at her as he thought, _What is this girl doing to me?_

Start Flashback

Baby Lucas was asleep in his crib as Karen paces in the living room, waiting for her husband. As the front door opens, she turns and quickly sees Dan walking in with Nathan in his arms. Karen walks up to the two and takes Nathan into her own arms. "Oh Dan, he's so beautiful." She looks up at Dan. "She knows that I'm going to adopt him, right?"

"Yes. I told her that. And how Nathan was going to know you as his mother."

"Okay." She looks down at Baby Nathan. "Hey sweetie…I'm your mommy." She walks into the nursery and over to the red oak crib that was against the wall. "And this is your big brother, Lucas." She smiled down at her two sons before putting Nathan into a crib identical to Lucas'

Dan came up behind her, placing his arms around his wife's waist. Karen laid her head back against his chest. "Did she say anything about wanting to see him at all?" Karen asked, wondering how any woman could just give up her child like that, yet happy that she had Nathan.

"Only that she didn't ever want to." Dan kissed Karen on the side of her head before the two turned and walked out.

"Good."

End Flashback

Karen walked into Scott Motors and up to Dan. "I need to talk to you."

Dan nodded and took his wife into his office. "Karen, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned at the way she was acting.

Karen took a deep breath before looking at Dan. "Nathan told me that he and Haley saw a blonde woman about my age watching them today at school." Karen said in one breath with tears in her eyes at the thought of what could happen if Deb came into their lives now. Dan walked over and put his arms around her, but he was worried also. "It can't be her, Dan." She looked up into her husband's eyes. "She can't come back now…not after all this time."

Dan sighed as he watched Karen break down at the mere thought of Deb showing up in their lives…in Nathan's life. "You are his mother. You may not have given birth to him, but in every, every other sense of the word you are. He's a good boy…if it comes to the worst, he will understand that it was you…not her…that raised him, took care of him…it was you that loved him."

Nathan and Haley were standing at the counter laughing when Peyton walked in. The two immediately stopped and looked in her direction. "Peyton…what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"And of course, he forgets." Peyton said, apparently angry. "Nathan, we were supposed to go out tonight."

Nathan closed his eyes for a second. "Oh, Peyton, I forgot. I can't go. My mom asked me to help close tonight."

Peyton sighed. "She can close by herself Nathan." She said glancing at Haley.

Nathan shook his head. "I promised my mom and plus, she seemed pretty upset when she left."

Peyton crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nathan, can we talk alone."

Nathan looked at Haley, who scoffed then pointed up. "Try the roof."

"Thanks, Hales." Nathan walked with Peyton upstairs.

As soon as the door shut, Peyton rounded on Nathan. "Hales? You two haven't even been friends…if that's what you want to call this thing…for a whole day. Nathan that girl isn't even in your league." She yelled.

For the second time that day, he got upset for someone saying 'that girl' about Haley. "Look Peyton, I'm sorry about tonight, but I promised my mom I would help out here. And that girl's name is Haley. She is my friend and that's something you and everyone else are gonna have to deal with. Accept it." He said in the same tone as Peyton.

Down in the café, Haley could here the couple yelling on the roof. She couldn't help but to smile as Nathan yelled at Peyton, defending her…and their new friendship.

"And what if I can't. What if I just don't want to, Nathan?" Peyton shot back.

"That, my dear, sounds like a personal problem." He turned to leave when Peyton stopped him.

"Fine. You keep your friendship, but Nathan, if you do, I'm gone…we're through."

Nathan turned and glared at Peyton. "Are you giving me an ultimatum? Your not seriously gonna ask me to choose between you and her?"

Haley stopped and turned to face the roof door. "Well, so much for me." She said aloud, certain he would choose his girlfriend of 2 years over a friendship that just happened. Haley turned when she heard the bell on the front door.

"Can I sit anywhere?" The woman asked.

Haley just stood there for a second then nodded. She watched as the blonde from earlier that day sat down at the counter.

"Yes, Nathan, I am."

Nathan stood there for a second then turned and looked at Peyton. "I think you should leave…"

Peyton looked at Nathan, shocked. "Your choosing her?" Her eyes wide. She never expected this. "You know what…fine, this…" She motioned between the two of them. "is over." She pulled the door open and walked down to the café.

Haley turned and looked at Peyton as she walked through to the door. "Good Luck." Peyton yelled before walking out.

Nathan walked up behind Haley. "Hey, looks like we have a customer." He said glancing at the woman sitting at the counter with the menu in front of her face.

_He chose me_. She thought to herself as she looked at Nathan incredibly. "Oh yeah." She pulled Nathan to the back, but before she said anything, she hugged him.

Nathan, taken aback by the sudden movement, just stood there, then hugged her back. "What was that for?" He asked as they broke apart.

Haley blushed but smiled. "You chose me."

"You heard all that?

"Haley nodded. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything…you two were just kind of loud."

Nathan smiled. "It's okay. I told you earlier that everyone is going to have to deal with this friendship, and I meant it." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Haley's smile grew, then she remembered why she had pulled him back there. "Oh, yeah. It's the blonde woman."

"What about her?" Nathan asked, confused.

"No." She turned his body, making Nathan face the woman sitting at the counter. "It's her." Nathan just stood there, looking.

"I just thought you should know." She walked back out and over to the woman. "Hi, what can I get you?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "A water, please." She said putting the menu back down. "And a blueberry muffin." She finished.

Nathan put the muffin on a plate as Haley poured the water. "Thanks." Haley said, taking the muffin from Nathan then taking it to the woman.

"So, we haven't seen you around here before…your not from Tree Hill, are you?" Haley asked as Nathan walked up beside her.

Deb looked up at the two teenagers and smiled. "No…I'm just visiting. I know a few people from here. My name is Deb." She said holding out her hand.

Both teenagers shook Deb's Hand. "Well, Welcome to Tree Hill." Nathan said before the two walked away. Deb smiled then pulled out some kind of notebook .

The two stood in the back, watching Deb. "Do you really think she was watching us?" Nathan asked as he turned away from her to look at Haley.

"I don't know. That's what it looked like though." She looked up at Nathan. "Whatever happens though…I got your back."

Nathan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Haley, pulling her close to him. "Thanks."

A little while later, Haley walked up to Deb. "Can I get you anything else?"

Deb shut her notebook. "No thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"$1:50." She said as Nathan walked up to take the empty plate.

"Aw, young love…I remember that." Deb handed Haley a ten. "Keep the change."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other then laughed. "Actually, we're just friends." Haley said then took the ten. "Thanks."

"Maybe for now." Deb said then grabbed her things and turned to leave. "Maybe I'll see you two around."

Haley walked behind Deb and after she left, she flipped the sign to show they were closed and locked the door. She turned and looked at Nathan. "Wow."

Nathan laughed. "Alright, Hales. What do you say we get this place closed up?" Haley nodded.

As Nathan and Haley walked out of the café, Haley locked the door and turned to see Nathan looking at her. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Nathan, you don't have to."

"It's okay, I want to." Nathan held out his arm playfully to her.

"Well, if you insist." Haley smiled, taking his arm. As they got to Haley's house, she turned and looked at Nathan. "Well, this is me."

"Alright, well," He stood there for a second then continued. "What do you say to walking to school together tomorrow?"

"Umm, I'd say, your on." She laughed as she started to turn but looked back at Nathan. "Hey, I'm sorry about you and Peyton."

"It's not your fault. No regrets." He said and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for walking me home." She turned and walked up to her front door, turning and waving before going inside.

"Good night, Haley." He smiled to himself before turning and walking home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Okay guys, I have a few questions. What do you think will happen when Nathan finds out about Deb? What do you want to happen. Let me know what you think. If you have any question, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them. **


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything. Just a huge fan.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, gettin good huh? Hee hee. Well, it's about to get alot better.**

* * *

**The Truth Will Set You Free…**

Nathan walked into his house only 15 minutes after he dropped Haley off. Karen and Dan were sitting in the living room watching a movie. As Nathan walked into the living room Karen looked up at him. "Did everything go okay?" She asked

"Yeah, everything went fine, except…" Nathan started.

Dan paused the movie as Karen sat up and looked at her son. "Except what? You didn't set fire to my café or anything, did you?" She said, half joking.

Nathan laughed. "Don't you think if I did, you would already know?"

Dan laughed also. "He has a point, hon."

"Okay, " She smiled. "Except what?"

"That woman came by…the blonde that I told you about earlier." Karen glanced at Dan. "She said her name was Deb." Nathan shrugged. "She seemed nice. Just visiting."

Karen nearly fainted and Dan was the one that spoke. "Son, I don't want you to talk to her again, okay."

Nathan sat there confused. "Who is she?"

"Someone from out past." Karen said weakly. "All of ours." She whispered.

"Promise me, Nathan." Dan said.

"I promise." Nathan said. He had never seen his parents act like this.

"And I want you to tell me or your mother if you see her again."

"Okay, Dad." Nathan said then walked into the kitchen.

Karen looked at Dan with fear in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay, Karen." He said pulling his wife to him.

A little while later, Karen walked into the kitchen to find Nathan doing homework. "Nate…"

"Just finishing up, Mom." he said not looking up at her.

"Okay." She turned hearing the door open then close. "I want you in bed soon."

"Where have you been? Curfew is at midnight, and it's…" Dan looked down at his watch. "Nearly one in the morning."

Lucas locked the door and turned to face Dan. "Sorry, Dad, me and Brooke were with Peyton."

"She better have been hurt or something." Karen said as she walked into the foyer.

Lucas looked at his mom. "She was…her and Nathan broke up." He watched as Karen turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Dan looked at Lucas. "Next time, call and let us know, okay." Lucas nodded. "Go, get up to bed."

"Okay, good night." Lucas said as he walked past Dan.

"Night, Love you." Dan called back.

"You too…Night mom, love you." He said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Love you too." She said as she sat next to Nathan. "Hey, what happened with Peyton tonight?"

Nathan sighed. "She had a problem with me and Haley being friends. She wanted me to choose, so I did."

"Oh, Nate. I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." She said before placing her hand on his. "And you picked Haley?"

Nathan smirked at Karen. "Yeah, I mean, Haley's great. I can talk to her like I can't talk to anyone else." Nathan sighed. "She's just…different."

Karen nodded. "As long as your happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Alright, I want you in bed soon, okay." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Nathan. More than you'll ever know. Never forget that."

Nathan nodded. "I won't. I love you too, Mom."

"Good night." She said before walking upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning, Nathan met Haley at her house and the two walked to school together. "So now, even Lucas is mad at me for choosing you over Peyton." He said as he finished telling Haley about what happened between him and Lucas that morning.

Start Flashback

Nathan had just gotten out of the shower and he was going to his room to get dressed. "Your suck a dick." Nathan turned and looked at Lucas. "I can't believe you picked that girl, who you barely know, over a girl you've been with for over 2 years now."

"Well, believe it." Nathan turned and walked into his room.

"Your breaking up the group." Lucas yelled after him.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry, Nathan. This is all my fault." Haley sighed.

"No, it's not. Remember…no regrets." He said looking down at Haley.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, no regrets…well, looks like it's us against them…"

"And the world. Us against the world." He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked onto the school grounds. "And there's no one I would rather be with."

Haley smiled. "Oh shut up." She said pushing him away from her. The two laughed as they walked into the school. "See you at lunch?" Haley asked as they broke apart. Nathan nodded before he was shuffled down the hall.

At lunch, Nathan and Haley were sitting at a table by themselves, laughing and talking. Deb was standing by her car, watching him. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Your not supposed to be here."

Deb turned towards the voice only to see Dan. "He's my son, Dan."

Dan shook his head. "No. He's mine and Karen's son." He walked closer to her. "All you did was give birth to him. So why don't you think of yourself as a surrogate and leave us alone. You did all you needed to do."

Deb turned and looked at Nathan. "He looks happy."

"He is…no thanks to you."

"You can't keep me from him." Deb turned back to Dan.

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T" He yelled causing the students in the courtyard to turn and look at the pair, including Nathan and Haley. "He is mine and Karen's, legally, emotionally, and every other way except biologically." He said then continued in a whisper. "You didn't want him. He wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me and my wife."

Deb closed her eyes, holding back the tears. "That's not fair, Dan."

"Do yourself a favor…do Nathan a favor…and just leave." Dan turned and walked away, leaving Deb to her tears and regrets.

Nathan turned and looked at Haley as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I wonder what that was about." He said as they got up to go to English class.

After class, Nathan walked up to Haley. "Hey, what are you doing after school?"

Haley turned. "Working, why?"

"Well, if it's not too busy, you want to work on this English assignment together?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah, come by after practice." She turned and started walking to her last class of the day. "Later, Nate."

Nathan waved and went to the gym for practice.

Haley walked into the café. "Hey, Karen." She walked up to her with a smile. "Your husband was at the school today. He was having a pretty heated conversation with that woman."

Karen looked at Haley. "Did Nathan see? Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Yeah, Nathan saw, but we don't know what about." Haley turned to see Deb walk in. "But why don't you ask her yourself."

Karen turned and looked at Deb. "Get Out!"

Nathan walked in and over to Haley. "What's going on?" Haley shrugged and the two watched.

"Karen…"

"No, get out and leave us alone." Karen yelled.

"I have the right…" Again she was cut off.

"LIKE HELL. HE'S MY SON AND YOUR GOING TO LEAVE…NOW!"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other. "I always told Lucas he was adopted." Nathan said with a laugh.

"That's where your wrong, Karen. I gave birth to him, he's my son." Karen shook her head. "He's a big boy, why don't we let him decide?" Deb looked over at Nathan who was still laughing about his joke.

Haley nudged Nathan in the ribs. "Uh, Nathan…"

Nathan looked up and saw both Karen and Deb looking at him. "Mom…" He said as he looked at Karen for answersand found them in her eyes.

"Nathan, go upstairs…" Karen said but Nathan just stood there. Karen gave Haley a pleading look. Haley took Nathan by the hand and took him up to the roof. Karen turned and looked at Deb. "You stupid Bitch."

* * *


	5. Or Will It?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**…Or Will It?**

As Nathan and Haley got up on the roof, Nathan walked out to the edge and looked at the setting sun. "Nathan…" Haley started but she didn't know what to say.

"You know, I don't know why I didn't see it before. I mean, Lucas is only 3 months older than me. Is that even possible?"

Haley walked up beside him and sat on the wall of the roof. "It really sucks that you found out like that."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I know you really want to help, and I appreciate it…I really do, but can we not right now."

"Yeah, of course." She looked over her shoulder out at the sunset.

Downstairs the two women were glaring at each other in silence. "You need to leave." Karen finallysaid.

Deb sighed. "You can't keep him away from me. I'm not going anywhere. I will get time with my son." Deb turned and walked out.

Karen took a steadying breath before heading upstairs to the roof. Haley turned when she heard the door. "I'm going to give you two some time to talk." Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. "I'll talk to you later." As she hopped off the wall, she gave Karen a reassuring smile before going back downstairs.

Karen walked closer to Nathan. "Honey…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said coldly.

"Because you didn't need to know."

Nathan turned and glared at Karen. "What do you mean I didn't need to know. I'm adopted. That's something I should have known." He shot back angrily.

"Nathan, yes, your adopted by me, but Dan is your father." Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she continued. "Deb didn't want you. You dad had to convince her to give birth, then we took you." She walked closer. "Nathan, ever since your dad brought you home, I have loved you like you were my own. You are my son…"

"I can't do this." Nathan walked towards the door.

"Nathan, don't walk away from me." Karen yelled, but he was gone.

Haley was sitting at the counter, not sure what Karen wanted to do with the café, when Nathan came bursting through followed shortly by Karen. "Haley, can you close. I need to…"

"Yeah, go."

"Thanks." Karen quickly got in her car and called Dan as she drove home.

Both Karen and Dan pulled up at the same time. They quickly walked inside. "Nathan?" Dan yelled but found him a second later pacing in the living room. "Sit down, Nathan."

"Why?" Nathan responded hatefully.

"Because I am your father…" Dan started but was cut off.

"Dan, stop. No one needs that right now." Karen walked into the living room and sat down. "Please, Nathan." She said quietly.

"Fine." He sat on the couch, looking down at his feet.

Karen took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that you had to find out like that. You were never supposed to find out at all." She watched as Nathan rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch. "That woman may have given birth to you, but I am your mom. I know it sucks to find out that she didn't want you, but I did, from the moment I found out about you. You are my son and I have always and will always love you. I couldn't love you any more, even if you did come from me.

Nathan started to say something but the front door opened and in walked Lucas and Brooke. Lucas looked over and stopped. "Hey, why is everyone home so early?"

"Lucas, I think Brooke should go home." Dan said quietly.

"Okay." Lucas turned and kissed Brooke before opening the door for her. After she had left, he walked into the living room and sat down. "What's going on?"

"Apparently…we're half brothers. I'm adopted."

Lucas laughed. "And you always thought I was the one adopted."

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!." Karen yelled with fire blazing in her eyes.

"What? It was a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Karen walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the two teenagers, taking both their hands into her own. "Listen, both of you. I might have given birth to only Lucas…but you are both my boys. And I have loved you both since the day you were born. Nothing will change that."

Nathan looked up at Karen. "Okay." He stood up and walked towards his room.

"Nathan," Dan started.

"Leave him be. He needs some time." Karen said before going to her own room.

The next day, Nathan walked outside and saw Haley sitting on a bench in the front yard. "Haley…what…?"

"I thought we could walk together." Haley jumped up and walked over to Nathan.

Nathan smiled weakly and held out his arm for her to take. After she asked how he was doing, he told her what happened last night after he left. "How am I supposed to react to this?"

Haley thought for a minute. "Well, first…" She started as they walked up to the school and she stopped with Nathan as he looked at everyone and wondered if they all knew. "I think we should scratch this." She finished and turned Nathan around and started walking away from school.

"I think you just read my mind."

They walked in silence until they got to the beach. They sat down and looked out at the water, their bags thrown to the side.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Haley asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

"Alright, smartass." Haley said with a grin.

Nathan laughed. "Sorry."

"Karen loves you so much. The only important facts that I see are these. Karen wanted you…Deb didn't. And the only difference between two days ago and now is Karen didn't give birth to you. And now you know."

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Deb obviously wants to get to know you now. The choice is up to you rather she does or not." She continued. "But at the end of the day, you will go home, to Karen, who will still be your mom."

The two sat in silence for a little while. Haley was giving Nathan time to think about what she had said. "And Nathan…"

"Yeah." He said looking over and meeting her eyes.

"No matter what you choose. I'll be behind you 100 percent."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Thanks, Hales. I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too." She whispered then fell silent once again.


	6. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own on of the best shows on t.v. today, One Tree Hill. But I wish I did.

**AN: Okay guys, I know a few of you have been asking about Lucas...rather it's if he's an ass or why isn't he in this so much...well you will like this Chapter, because it will have much Lucas...R&R! **

* * *

**Questions**

At ten that night, the two friends were still out at the beach. As they laid their looking at the stars, Lucas walks up. "Hey man." He said as he sat down next to Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan said quietly.

"Look, Nate, you know that this…this bullshit…it changes nothing between me and you. Your still my pain in the ass lil brother." He said with a smile.

"Luke, shut up and lay down."

Lucas did as he was told. "Wow, this is amazing." He said as he looked up at the bright stars. "Hey." He said as he nudged Nathan a little.

Nathan turned his head to the side so that he could look at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you. No regrets."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah…me too."

"Hey what about me?" Haley sat up with a smile looking between the two brothers.

Lucas laughed but then became serious. "Yeah, Haley, I think I owe you an apology. I've been an ass about you and Nathan being friends. But now I can see that was a good choice. What I'm trying to say is thanks for taking care of him."

Haley smiled then threw her arms around Nathan. "Oh, what I wouldn't do for this handsome prince."

Nathan looked at Lucas, whojust laughed. "Oh, your so gonna get it." Nathan yelled then turned to watch Haley hop up and start running.

"Catch me if you can." She yelled over her shoulder.

Both guys jumped up and started running after the brunette. As they slowed down to walk over a big rock, she jump out, making both of them grab their chest before taking off again. Soon, they had her surrounded. She was looking around, trying to find a way out.

"We got you, just give up." Lucas said with a smile.

"Not a chance." She said then tried to run between the two but was caught by one of them, picked up from behind and spun around. "Ooh, that was fun. Can we do it again?" She asked as Lucas put her down. But Nathan came up behind her and started to tickle her. "Oh, Nathan…stop…please." She said between breaths and laughter.

After a few seconds, he stopped and smiled at Lucas. "Scott's win."

Haley looked up pouting. "That's not fair, I was outnumbered."

Nathan laughed as he helped Haley stand back up. "Sorry."

Nathan and Lucas walked Haley home later that evening. As they got to her house, Nathan gave her a hug. "Thanks for today, Hales."

Haley hugged Nathan back and smiled. "Anytime." She waved to both boys. "Bye Lucas." Then turned and went inside.

As Nathan watched Haley go inside, He smiled. He turned and looked at Lucas. "Let's go home."

Lucas nodded and walked with Nathan towards their house. "Hey Nate. I'm really sorry I gave you a hard time about Haley. She really is a great person."

Nathan looked over at Lucas. "It's okay. She really is. I know I just started to be friends with her, but I'm really glad I did. I don't know what I would do without her right now."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to about all this…but you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know. Thanks, Luke."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucas started laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Can you imagine us not growing up together. I mean, what would we be like if Deb had taken you…or worse…Dad had married her instead of mom."

Nathan laughed. "We'd probably have pretty screwed up lives."

"You would at least. I would have mom."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky, huh."

"Damn straight."

As they walked into their house, they saw their parents in the kitchen and walked in together. "Hey, you guys hungry?" Karen asked as she saw her two boys walk in.

"Ooh, I'm starving." Lucas said

"No, I'm not. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

As Nathan walked upstairs, Karen looked at Lucas. "Is he okay? I bet he hates me."

"I think he will be. And he doesn't hate you. He's just confused…and a little scared." He said giving his mom a hug.

Nathan shut his door, put his bag down, and laid on his bed. He wasn't really tired, but he needed time alone to think.

He didn't know what he wanted to do about any of this. One thing he did know was that Haley was right. No matter what happened, Karen would always be his mom. He was still very angry with both of his parents for not telling him though. He understood why they didn't, but hefelt like they had lied to him his whole life. _At least they didn't abandon you_. He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

A few hours halter, Nathan still couldn't sleep. He had so many conflicting thoughts bouncing inside his head. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he was hungry.

He walked downstairs as quietly as possible as to not wake anyone up. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the bar to eat. He looked up when he heard someone walk in. "Nathan, what are you doing up?"

"I got hungry. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

"No…it's fine, I couldn't sleep." Dan sat down on the other side of the bar and looked at his son. He could tell he was hurting and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Dad?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Listen son, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did…but I'm not sorry for not telling you. Your mom and I tried to do what we thought was best. We never thought she would come back."

"Expect the unexpected, Dad. You have always told us that in life, you should always expect the unexpected."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say except that this day has terrified you mom for a while. She just doesn't want to loose you."

Nathan nodded as he looked down into his bowl. "I want to talk to her." He looked up at his dad. "I want to meet her."


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: Again, so I don't get sued…I own Nothing!

* * *

**Answers**

Dan had been reluctant to let Nathan talk to Deb, but in the end, he agreed. He figured this was something Nathan needed to do…for himself.

So the next morning he had called to arrange a meeting. Deb happily agreed as long as it wasn't at the café. She didn't want Karen breathing down their necks the whole time.

Lucas had just gotten to school when Haley came up behind him. "Hey Lucas. Where's Nathan?"

Lucas turned and smiled at Haley. "He's not going to be here today. He's meeting with Deb."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, I gotta run, but why don't you meet me for lunch."And he had ran off before Haley could say no.

Lucas met Brooke and Peyton at his locker. He quickly gave Brooke a kiss before opening his locker. "Oh yeah, Haley is going to eat lunch with us today." He said quickly to get it over with.

"What?" Both girls said in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peyton sighed.

Lucas turned as he shut his locker door. "No, I'm not. Look, I know you two don't like her, but she's alright. Nathan isn't here today because he's meeting with Ded. Haley is his friend and she's been there for him throughout this whole thing. So be nice."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Fine."

They both looked at Peyton who shook her head. "Whatever."

At lunch, Haley was just going to eat by herself but Lucas had spotted her and was waving her over. "Here goes nothing." She said then started for the table. "Hi Lucas." She said as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. And this is Peyton." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley smiled at Brooke then turned to Peyton. "Peyton, I'm really sorry about you and Nathan. I never wanted that to happen."

"Are you two together?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"Oh…god…no. We're just friend. I promise."

Peyton took a deep breath as they all looked at her. "Okay."

After that, lunch went pretty smoothly. Haley found that she actually liked these girls. As the bell rang, Brooke looked at Haley as she started to leave.

"Hey Tutor Girl…"

"Yeah Tigger?" Haley turned and looked at the bubbly brunette.

"You and Nathan need to stop being such loners. For now on, you two should eat with us."

Haley looked at Peyton who smiled and nodded. "Okay, Bye guys."

The three waved then Lucas turned and kissed Brooke. "I love you."

"I know." Brooke said with a grin.

Lucas laughed. "Thanks for being nice."

"Well, she's actually pretty cool." Brooke turned and looked at Peyton. "Right, P. Sawyer?"

"Yeah…she is. Plus, she's really into music."

Lucas and Brooke laughed and just shook their heads.

Across town at the rivercourt, Deb was waiting nervously for Nathan at the picnic table. As Nathan walked up slowly she stood and went to hug him, but he stepped back. He walked around her and sat at the picnic table and Deb followed suit.

"I'm so glad you decided to meet me. I know your dad and Karen wasn't too happy about that."

"Let's get a few things straight. I came here for me, not my mom and dad. And I only came because I have some questions. The only thing I want…or need from you is honest answers. If you can't do that, there's no reason I should be here."

"Okay"

"Okay." Nathan took a deep breath before he continued. "So you found out you were pregnant, then what. My mom told me that you didn't want me, but my dad convinced you to have me."

Deb sighed. "I was in my first year of college. I was just starting my life. By the time I found out, Karen and Dan were just married, and had their own baby on the way. I was young and scared. My parents thought that the best thing for everyone involved would be to just not have you. But I had to tell Dan, no matter what I did. So I told him and needless to say, he wasn't happy with my decision. The next day, he came to me and pleaded with me to have you. He said that he and his wife would take you and I would never have to worry about it again. As you can see, I took his offer. After you were born, Dan took you home and Karen immediately adopted you. She wanted to make it official that you were hers. And I never looked back…until now. I know it's harsh, but it took me 17 years to realize the mistake I made." Deb was now crying and Nathan was trying his hardest not to cry as well.

"So you just gave me up. You didn't once want to see me…for 17 years. Did you even see me after I was born?" He asked with a cold tone.

"No." She said simply, ashamed. "But I've realized that not keeping you, was the biggest mistake I've ever made. My biggest regret."

"That's nice. It's only took you 17 years to realize that." He stood up, "Well, I hope you had a good life." And started to walk away.

"Nathan…"

Nathan turned and looked back at Deb. "No…I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. You helped me so much today. I just realized that if it wasn't for my mom and dad, I wouldn't even be here. So you see, they did give birth to me. Karen is my mom…completely." He turned to leave.

"Nathan, please." Deb was crying so much she could barely speak.

"No. I think my mom was right. You should leave. There's nothing for you here…there never was. Hey, at least you have something…a life full of mistakes and regret."

Nathan left Deb standing there alone and crying.


	8. A Broken Family, Fixed

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my writing. 

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thanks for the many reviews I got for this story. This is unfortunately the last chapter…but fear not…I am already working on the sequel! So here it is…enjoy.

* * *

**

**A Broken Family, Fixed.**

Nathan ran all the way home from the river court. When he walked into his house, both Karen and Dan were waiting for him and Lucas was sitting on the couch.

Karen walked up to Nathan. "Nate, are you okay?"

Nathan stood there looking at him mom as the tears finally fell from his eyes. He closed the space between himself and Karen and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Karen started crying as well. "It's okay."

Nathan pulled away. "No, it's not." They all walked into the living room and sat down, Dan in the chair, Karen and Nathan beside Lucas on the couch. "I was hateful to you and you didn't deserve that."

"What happened, Nathan?" Dan asked.

"She told me what happened. Then I told her thank you for help me realize what was there all along. I told her that she should leave…that there was nothing here for her…never was."

"So…what was always there?" Karen asked slightly confused.

Nathan turned his body to face his mom. "That you're my mom. You may not have physically given birth to me, but you did give me life."

Karen smiled and hugged her son once again.

"I'm proud of you, Nathan."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Wait…does this mean I'm…we're stuck with you?" Lucas joked.

They all laughed. "Afraid so, big brother."

"I'm glad." Karen said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well, I'm hungry."

Karen smiled. "Come on. We'll all go to the café. Haley's watching things for me and I'm pretty sure she's been worried sick about you all day."

When they got to the café, the Scott's walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

Haley turned and smiled. "Hey guys." She said hopping down off a stool, where she was sitting and talking to Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan looked at Haley, shocked as the others grabbed a table. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" She watched as he glanced at Brooke and Peyton. "Oh, they came by when they saw Karen leave, and we've just been hanging out. It's been pretty dead around here."

Nathan shook his head and laughed. _Expect the unexpected_. He thought before pulled Haley into a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Nathan stepped back to look into her eyes. "For being you. And for being there for me. And for being my friend."

Haley smiled. "Always."

"Hey girls, why don't you join us for dinner?" Karen said.

They all nodded and walked over to sit down with the others. Nathan let Haley get in first and before he could sit down, Peyton pulled him into a hug. "You okay?"

"I am now." He stepped back. "I knew you missed me, but not in front of everyone else…"

Peyton hit him playfully on the arm. "Shut up Scott." They both laughed. "So…Friends?"

"Forever" Nathan whispered as he pulled her into another hug before sitting down.

It had now been a few months since Nathan had talked to Deb, and life had pretty much went back to normal. Haley had become his best friend. She was actually friends with Peyton and Brooke now also. The five of them hung out all the time. Peyton had moved on to a guy named Jake, who was also on the basketball team. Nathan was happy for her. Jake made her happy like he could never do.

At home, things were great. All of them had finally been able to get past the nightmare that was Deb and all the secrets that came with her. And Nathan had finally let go of his anger about never knowing. Things in Tree Hill had finally settled down…or at least they had gone back to normal…for now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Kids, that's it. I know it's a short chapter, but I figured it would be the best way to end this part of the bigger picture.I will start posting the sequel soon. I hope you liked it…if you did, let me know…if you didn't, let me know. Either way, let me know what you think could have made it better, in your opinion...maybe I can get some of that in the sequel. Also, let me know your fave parts. So...Until Next Time...Later.**


End file.
